Child Of Time
by Madman007
Summary: Max has sacrificed Chloe. She cannot face her choice and wants to change it back. As soon as she tries to change the butterfly photo again, the timeline changes. But she didn't change it. Who did? Someone she would never suspect.
1. Chapter 1

**Life Is Strange**

 **Child Of Time**

 **Part 1**

* * *

She opened the door to her dorm room and entered into further silence. She flopped her book bag onto the floor and went to her stereo and pushed play. She didn't care what was playing. She couldn't stand the silence any longer. She dropped herself onto her bed and listened. On recognizing the song, she winced.

Chloe loved this song.

That was her reality now. Mentioning Chloe Price in the past tense. Max Caulfield had no choice. She already made her choice. And so did Chloe.

It had been three days since her funeral. Because of the trauma of the death at their school, Blackwell gave its students a few days of bereavement. Three days of no classes. That was actually three days of torment for Max. She wanted to be busy. She just walked around the campus to take some photos. It wouldn't matter even when classes started again. There would be no photography classes until they could find a replacement for Mark Jefferson.

Mr. Jefferson, she cursed. Psycho, tormentor, murderer. At least he had been arrested as soon as Nathan Prescott ratted on him about Rachel Amber. His trial would begin soon. But because Nathan was a minor, he couldn't be tried as an adult. Yet, he still murdered Chloe.

 _And I let him._ This time.

For the past few days, Max could not get over the fact that her friend for life was no longer living. By her own choice. Max didn't want to think of the moment after she heard that gunshot in the bathroom. Everything in Max's world went silent after that moment. Noises, speech, music, all were muffled in sound thereafter. She would always hear that gunshot. It wasn't a large gun. Yet, the sound of it would be eternally deafening. The bullet hit Chloe straight in the heart. She had no time to recover. And Max sat in the back of the bathroom motionless.

Even when the body was found, Max didn't move until spoken to. She told the police her side of the story. She waited until the coroner took away the body before Max could exit the bathroom. The body that had once been her friend. Her fellow pirate.

She reached over at her bedside table and into the drawer. She pulled out a photo. Not just any photo. The culprit that started it all. The image of the blue butterfly. She kept it away from her everyday things on purpose. The pull of looking into it and changing time and reality again was too strong. Yet, here she was staring at it. She could try it again. Maybe if she prevented Chloe from entering the bathroom altogether. Could she do that quick enough after she took this photo? Could she interact with Nathan first before Chloe entered? So many different possibilities. But one eventual outcome.

It was Chloe's time to die. And Max interupted Death itself.

She suddenly decided that she didn't care. Fuck Arcadia Bay. She needed Chloe back. Maybe she could save some of the residents from the impending storm this time. Get them to shelter first. She laid the photo on her bed and stared at it with purpose. She was just reaching the specific focus that would send her back. The 3D effect was just beginning. And then it suddenly stopped. The effect was gone and it was a normal photo again. The edges started reverting into nothing. It started to shrivel and shrink as if were aflame with invisible fire. It slowly folded in on itself until it finally disappeared.

Max stared at the empty space on her bed where the photo had once been. "What the fuck," she muttered. She then looked up and noticed something. There were changes in the room. She twisted around her room to see them. Her book bag was now on the futon across from her. Pictures she had up were in different places. The screen saver on her lap top was different. The music on her stereo was suddenly playing an entirely alternate CD. Then she looked down at her wrist to see the biggest change.

A thin blue fabric bracelet now adorned her wrist.

 _Like Rachel's._

Did she change time again? The lack of pain in her head told her otherwise. Was she so used to changing time that she no longer would feel pain? And how did the photo disappear? As always, she was confused whenever something new occurred with her power. She was so deep in wonderment that she jumped at the knock at her door.

Time has changed. Who could be on the other side?

She opened the door to see the most unexpected person she could imagine.

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

"Hi, honey. May I come in?"

"Uh, well, sure." She allowed her mother, Vanessa, to enter the room. Her long black hair flowed down her white shirt. She wore simple jeans that kept with a same style that told Max that her mother didn't change. She wondered about other changes that she may find. There was only one reason that Max could think of why her mother would visit. To comfort her.

"I guess I know why you're here."

Vanessa turned to her daughter and said, "I don't think you do. We have to talk."

"What about?"

"You seem to have had quite a week."

"Yes, I...wait, week? You mean three days."

"Honey, let's not kid ourselves. It was three days for everyone else. A week for us."

Max gulped. "Us? Mom? What are you saying?"

"I think you better sit down, Max."

Max sat down on the futon behind her and her mom sat at the chair by the desk. "OK, mom, you're scaring me a little. What do you know?"

Vanessa let out a long sigh. "Ohhh, where to begin?"

"Let's start with why you hinted about my time powers."

Vanessa chuckled. "You make it sound like a comic book story."

"Is it?" Max's voice reached a mix of frustration and betrayal. "Did I get hit with massive gamma rays or got bitten by a radioactive spider as a child?"

"Nothing like that. You simply inherited them. From me. And my tribe."

Max gasped, "You? Tribe? Of course. Your Native American heritage."

"Frankly, I was hoping I wouldn't have to explain it at all. It usually skips a generation or two."

"Apparently, not this time."

"No. Yet, in all instances of the power, it doesn't manifest until eighteen full moons cross the sky of the ninth month."

" _'Eighteen moons cross the sky...'_? Is that how your tribe says eighteen years? Which I turned in September. The ninth month. And I came back here to Arcadia Bay where I was born. So there _is_ a power here."

"For centuries. It is a sacred land where nature and spirit animals combine in tranquil harmony."

"God, it's been ages since I heard you speak like this. You used to tell Chloe and I stories of your ancestors. You always mentioned your Native American ties. Your great uncle was a Holy Man, right?" After a nod from her, Max went on. "I never expected anything like this."

"I know, hun. I'm sorry that I couldn't come sooner."

"What? No time? Guess you can't make that excuse anymore." Max chuckled. "Well, dad got me a gift for my birthday. Guess this is yours."

"It's more of a curse than a gift, believe me."

"So, you know what I've been through in the past week?"

Vanessa nodded. "Every detail."

"How is that possible? How could you know?"

"Max, the people of my tribe have a connection to Time and Fate like no other."

"Wowser," Max uttered. She then asked, "Then, you know what I did. Or rather, didn't do in this time."

"Yes, I know about Chloe, Max. In every timeline that you altered. Oh, sweetie, I could have never faced the choice you and she made. You should have never been placed in that situation. It's my fault. I should have told you sooner. Regardless if you had possessed them or not. I didn't prepare you. We tried so hard to avoid it. I should have shown you how to use it and use it wisely."

"Well, you didn't, mom! And I was confused, terrified, and always unsure what was happening and how. Why didn't you tell me?"

"We simply didn't know if you would gain the power. Like I said, it usually skips a generation. But your eighteenth birthday was spent here in Arcadia Bay, in the area of the most power. That could have set them off. It was why we moved to Seattle."

Max's mouth gaped. "What the fuck, mom? I thought we moved away because of dad's job."

"We did. Partly. He actually asked for a transfer to the Seattle office. We also moved away from here hoping you wouldn't have the chance of gaining the same power of time like I did. We were in Seattle and everything was fine. Then you got the scholarship to Blackwell." Vanessa sighed. "I tried everything to stop you from coming back here. But, in the end, we couldn't stop Fate."

Max recalled the day she left Seattle for Arcadia Bay. "That was why you were crying when you were packing my stuff. And here I thought you were just sad about me leaving."

"Max, I was. But I was also worried that you might gain these powers and I hadn't said a word about them to you."

"A worry that you could have easily avoided. You could have shown me your power and mention the fact that I might have them someday."

"I know, honey. I was thinking more like a mother than a member of my tribe. I...I didn't play it right."

"You think?" Max got up and started pacing around the room. Her hands brushed through her hair. "I can't believe this! All this time I spent wondering how the fuck I got these powers and how they even work. Never thought the answers would come from my own family." She finally landed hard on her bed.

Vanessa leaned in her chair towards her daughter. "Honey, I know you're upset. I can only say sorry so many times. In truth, we weren't aware what you were doing until we saw the weather report here. Snow. The solar eclipse. The tornado. Had I known sooner, I wish I could have changed things."

Something struck Max as odd. She sat up and looked at her mother questioningly. "You _wish_ you could change things? You still have this power, right?"

"Yes, but I-"

"Then why didn't you change things?" Max snapped.

Vanessa replied softly, "Because I don't use them anymore. And there is a reason, but that is a story for another time. Honey, there's so much you don't understand. But there were some things you were right about. Abusing the power can disrupt the flow of time and fate. When that happens, fate sort of...compensates for the mistake."

"The storm," Max whispered.

"Yes. I don't have to tell you that there are consequences to your actions."

"Tell that to Chloe." Max caught a slight smirk on her mother. "Whatevathefuck, mom. What is it?"

Her smirk disappeared and she said, "One thing at a time. And when did you start swearing so much? Oh, wait. You spent a week with Chloe. Defense rests. I was always glad we never had a swear jar like the Price's did."

"Are you cereal, mom? Dad swore enough for the both of us."

"Well, he _is_ Irish."

"Mom, I know you're not here just to tell me our family secret. What else is there?"

Vanessa smiled with pride. "You have such great instincts, Max. I'm so proud of you. My whole tribe is impressed, too. Ironically, we don't have the time to go into the mechanics of our powers right now. Expect a long explanation, maybe some training sessions, and several warnings of overuse at Christmas break." Vanessa surrendered her seat and stood in front of her daughter on the bed. "We know what you had to decide at the end of this week. I cannot imagine the heartache you must have felt. I remember how you and Chloe were inseparable when you were kids. To see her die. Twice."

"Oh, more than twice."

"Oh, yes. I forgot about the junkyard incident. Anyway, we saw how you handled the choice. You were so strong."

"I didn't feel strong."

"People who possess great strength rarely do. And you did show your strength, Max. You sacrificed your best friend to save the people of Arcadia Bay. You knew she was tied to the storm by Fate."

"She figured it out, too. She demanded that I change the picture, knowing what would happen to her."

"I can promise you that she didn't know exactly. She only guessed that it would mean her death. But she faced it anyway. That endeared our tribe to you and her only more. Both of you risking to face the unknown for the sake of others. That is what heroes do, Max. That showed more maturity and wisdom than any lesson you could ever learn at Blackwell."

"So your tribe was impressed. Lot a good that does. Chloe's still dead. All because of me."

Her mom kneeled down on the floor and took her daughter's hand. "Oh, my child. You take the blame for the Fate of Death. You don't realize that nothing can control Fate. Yes, you changed some things. But they each had a cost. And Fate followed it's path anyway through a detour."

"You mean, Chloe was destined to die regardless of whatever I did to save her?"

Vanessa shrugged. "If that was Fate's plan. If you hadn't have intervened the first time, Chloe would have died anyway. Because you did intervene, a multitude of discrepancies disrupted Fate's original plan. The storm was the answer to all those changes you made. And you made a ton of them for Fate to use a storm to compensate. The act of stopping one death could stop a thousand deaths. A bit of overcompensation, if you ask me and my tribe. But we're not Fate. You corrected everything yourselves by surrendering your lives and happiness so that others may live. Even the Warriors of my tribe could not even imagine that level of bravery." She finally stood up and said, "And that is why they want to reward you."

"Reward?"

"Yes."

"How?"

Instead of answering, Vanessa went back to pacing around the room. "You can't deny that something changed here right before I arrived. Can you?"

"No. I mean, yes. I did notice some things change." Max looked immediately to her wrist and the blue cloth bracelet. "This was Rachel's." Her eyes widened. "Rachel!"

"No, Max. I'm sorry, but her fate was already written."

Max suddenly jumped up off her bed and stood in front of her mother. She almost couldn't speak the name. "Chloe? Was she not shot in this time?"

Vanessa sighed. "Yes. She was shot."

"Mom, stop being so cryptic. You sound like a Twin Peaks character."

Vanessa smirked. "At least I'm not like the Log Lady. You will get your answers, Max." She grinned. "In time."

"And here we go with the time puns."

"And before you ask, we don't have Dr. Who in our tribe."

"Damn."

"Trust me when I tell you that you only scratched the surface of what we can do. My tribe can do much more together. But, Max, I beg you to limit your power until we can discuss it further. If you can help it."

"I believe I can."

"Really? So that wasn't you who tried to change the butterfly picture again before I came in?"

"Uhhh...maybe."

"You have to be strong again, Max. I know it will be hard. By the way, the butterfly photo no longer exists. To take away your temptation. Remember, we can't control Fate. But we _can_ negotiate with her. Try not to create any more storms. My tribe will be watching. You've already had nature as your guidance."

"Guidance? How?"

Vanessa pointed to Max's Jane Doe shirt. "Your spirit animal. Don't tell me you couldn't see it guide you this week."

"The doe. Why a doe?"

"The doe symbolizes compassion and kindness. But it is also quick and resourceful. Just like you."

"I don't know. I'm not sure if I'm compassionate."

"Oh, that's a power you have all your own, my dear. Kate Marsh knew your compassion in one time. And it saved her, if I recall. Now, I have to get back. And you have some friends to see. I promise I _will_ tell you everything, sweetie. In due time."

"And more time puns. Guess I'll get used to those." She went to hug her mother. "Thanks for telling me, mom. A bit too late, but you _did_ eventually tell me."

"You are welcome, _ayoliei yu quu_."

Max pulled back from her mother. "What was that?"

"Your new name. It had been mine when I was growing up. Never understood it until _my_ eighteenth birthday. And now, it has been passed down to you."

"What does it mean?" Vanessa translated it for her daughter. Max smiled. "I like it. How do you pronounce it?"

"A-yo-li i-yu-quu. Say it like this: Eye Yo Lee Eh You Qua." Max practiced it over and over. "Very good, Max. Don't tell your dad you can speak our language. He still thinks you're fully Irish."

"Mom, I can't stand the taste of alcohol."

"And there goes your claim to the Irish throne."

Vanessa left Max in the parking lot after they hugged again. She climbed in their old Dodge Caravan that they had ever since Max could remember. There was so much Native American power here that the van could probably navigate itself through Arcadia Bay. As Max watched the van leave, her mom stuck out one arm out of the window in a wave. Max instinctively waved back. Now that her mom was gone, Max had to process everything she had told her. She was still mad at her for not telling her sooner. But she placed herself in the role of a mother. Especially one whose daughter was moving away to go to school. If she had told Max about her powers just before she left, that would be an additional worry on top of grades and making friends. Motherly instincts.

 _Like I had with Chloe._

Fate certainly played a huge hand during the past week. A week that now never happened. Max looked down at the blue bracelet. Was it the same as Rachel's. She was still dead in this new time that her mother's tribe had placed her in. And Chloe had still been shot. _Where was the reward?_ Max thought. She looked around the campus and saw only minor changes here and there. As she looked, she saw Kate Marsh coming up to her.

"Hey, Max! Was that your mom?"

"Hi, Kate. Yes, it was. She came by for a visit."

"That's so sweet. My parents and sisters are coming up next weekend. Wish I could have met yours. If only I was here a few minutes earlier. Dad always tells me I'd be late for my own funeral."

For a fraction of a second, Max thought to use her time rewind so that Kate could meet her mother. But she stopped herself as she promised her mom she would. Would she and her tribe know if she used her powers?

 _They will be watching._

"Maybe next time. And don't talk like that, Kate. It's kinda creepy talking about a funeral right now."

"I get it. You've been through a lot in the past few days. I can't imagine what you felt when you were in that bathroom with Nathan and that girl. And I really can't believe it about Mr. Jefferson."

Max's rage against her former mentor and torturer returned. "No shit. I thought he would be an inspiration. Turns out he was a psycho."

"That poor Rachel. Hate to think what she went through before she died."

Max thought that ignorance was truly bliss. She was glad she didn't have to retell her experiences with Mr. Jefferson in the Dark Room. That didn't happen in this timeline. She wished she could make the memory of it go away. "We'll see what the trial holds for Mr. Jefferson. We may be called as witnesses...Kate, what's wrong? Your face just went white."

"Max, there won't be any trial."

Ah, a change in the timeline. "Oh, yes. I must have forgotten."

"You forgot that Mr. Jefferson is dead?"

Max gasped, "Dead?"

"Yeah, right after Nathan accused him of kidnapping and killing Rachel Amber, the cops tried to arrest him in class. He tried to escape and use Victoria as a hostage. They shot him dead first. Don't you remember?"

"I...well, I uh..."

"Oh, you might have been with the cops explaining abut what went on with Nathan in the bathroom. That poor girl he shot. That must have been traumatic for you."

"Chloe. Chloe Price. She was my best friend when I lived here years ago."

"Oh, man, I'm sorry. Well, she's at the hospital if you want to go and see her."

"Who? Victoria?"

"No, silly. The girl you mentioned. Chloe."

Max didn't know what hit her. It was definitely a spark of something. A good spark of sudden joy. _You have friends to see_ , her mother said. Yet, Max was still in doubt. "But you said she was shot. She's dead."

"Max, they don't take you to the hospital when you're dead." Kate considered. "Well, I guess they do. But on a whole different floor. She was only shot in the shoulder. How could you not know? Hey, where you going?"

"Kate, I love you, but I have to go!" And Max turned to head toward the bus stop. The one that took her to the hospital.

And Chloe.

* * *

Part II coming soon.

Please share your thoughts on what you think of my story so far. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Life Is Strange**

 **Child Of Time**

 **Part 2**

* * *

Max stood in front of the hospital room door that she was told was the correct one. She stared at it amongst a whirlwind in her mind. She kept thinking of what her mother had said before she left her dorm room. _We cannot control Fate, but we can negotiate with her._

Is that what her mom's tribe did? Was Chloe really alive behind this door? She also couldn't get out of her mind that she had just attended Chloe's funeral a few days ago. Did that not happen in this new timeline? Only one way to find out.

Max pushed the door open and slowly entered. The first figure she saw was that of Joyce Price. Chloe's mom turned at hearing someone coming into the room. Her eyes brightened upon seeing Max.

"Well, if it isn't Maxine Caulfield back in Arcadia Bay. So great to see you after all these years."

Or just a week ago. Max could still remember eating the delicious Belgian waffles at the Two Whales Diner. Yet, she couldn't remember how she was in possession of Rachel's bracelet. Max answered Joyce with the same pleasantries and apologies that she repeated when she first greeted her earlier in the week.

Joyce moved to give Max a hug. With that motion, Max was given a full view of the patient sitting in the bed. Her dark hat was gone and her full blue tinted hair sat to her right side. A large, thick bandage was wrapped around her left shoulder. Max let go of Joyce and stared at the figure in the bed, nearly disbelieving her existence.

When she saw Max, Chloe Price sat up to address her presence. Then she suddenly stopped to wince at the pain and she lowered herself back onto the pillow.

Joyce took over with her motherly instincts. "Now, honey, don't exert yourself. You remember what the doctor said. I know you're excited to see Max after all these years."

"Exactly," Chloe said. "Five years. No word from you. Although, I hear from various sources that you, Super Max, were in the same bathroom where I got fucking shot!"

Typical Chloe. Max could only smile back. And Chloe smiled back, but added a small wink of her eye. _Wait, she called me Super Max._ Before Max could process Chloe's reaction, Joyce was already into scolding mood.

"Now, Chloe, Max deserves a better greeting than that."

"Yes, she does."

Max spoke to Chloe. "Look, I have no excuse for not contacting you in the last five years."

"Or within the last week. I'm sure you didn't have the time. It's not like you could rewind time." Chloe added a flutter of winks at Max and a smile.

Now Max was confused. She raised an eyebrow at Chloe. Did she just hint at something she shouldn't know in this timeline? Before Max could speak again, Chloe acted quicker.

"Mom. Think you can give us a few? I'd like a few moments alone with my great friend." Her sarcasm was bubbling over.

"Of course. I'm sure you two have plenty to catch up on. Be nice, Chloe."

"As nice as I can be."

Joyce left the room, leaving Max and Chloe alone to stare at each other in silence. Neither of them believed they were in the same room together again. Finally, Chloe broke the silence.

"Well, I guess I won't be able to join you in a midnight swim anytime soon."

Max edged closer to the bed and looked at Chloe suspiciously. "Chloe...what exactly do you remember?"

Chloe raised her head as much as she could without pain and uttered slowly, "Every. Fucking. Thing."

Max reached for the only chair in the room and scooted it near the bed to sit. "Ok, so what is the _last_ thing you remember?"

Chloe considered her answer and replied, "I remember us on the cliff near the lighthouse during the storm. I remember telling you to change the picture so that I would die and the storm would never happen. I remember when you did your time thingy. And then...nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Well, not exactly. I could see images like photos. It was strange, like a dream. I saw...images of my own funeral. Fuck, how many people can say _that_?"

"Wowser. But you also remember everything we did in that last week?"

"Yes," Chloe breathed. "I already hinted at our stolen swim moment. I remember that you saved me. Several times. I remember our CSI: Arcadia Bay moments to catch those fuckers, Jefferson and Nathan."

"You do know Mark Jefferson is dead in this timeline."

"Yes! Sweet justice. Mom told me. I was in here when the shootout happened. I know she's a bitch, but I'm glad Victoria Chase is ok. Serves that asshole right after what he and Nathan did to Rachel." Her eyes suddenly went wide. "Rachel! Is she...?"

"No," Max sadly replied. "It was too late to save her."

Chloe nodded. "I understand. You can't save everyone." She paused to say, "I also remember the choice you made. It was yours to make, like I told you. You sacrificed me to save the town. I'm not mad. I did tell you to. I was ready to face my fate. My god, I would never wish that decision on my worst enemies. But, you did it, Max. And I'm back here for some reason. I was shot in the shoulder this time. You are truly Super Max. How did you pull off this one?"

"That's the whole thing, Chloe. I didn't. My mom did."

"Your _mom_?"

"Yes. She and her tribe. Her Native American tribe."

Chloe's mouth gaped open. "Oh my God, I forgot about her Indian ancestors. I remember those stories she used to tell us when we were kids. It totally slipped my mind. Oh my God, Max. You and your family are _The Incredibles_!"

"I don't think my dad has any powers. He's only Irish."

Chloe chuckled. "Then I'm sure he has drinking powers. So, that's where your powers come from. Wait, when did she tell you?"

"She just left not long ago. She came to see me in my dorm room to tell me. She didn't go into full details yet. She promised to tell me more at Christmas break. The missing piece of my puzzle solved by my own mother."

"Amazeballs! Well, we're gonna have a hella good time with your powers."

Max took Chloe's hand and told her, "Chloe, Mom told me about my powers for a reason. The storm _was_ the cause of the abuse of my powers. I still don't understand it yet. But she instructed me that I have to restrict the use of my powers until I do understand. I have to be strong to _not_ use them. I changed time for the first time when I saved you through pure instinct. I had no clue of what I did. Now that I know, and what the cost is for overuse, I need self discipline to control it. And I need your help to do that. And I think that's part of why Mom and her tribe changed the timeline."

Chloe nodded. "I get it. But what do you mean why they changed the timeline?"

"Chloe, the timeline where I had just been to, barely hours ago, had you shot dead. For me, I just attended your funeral just three days ago. I think they changed the timeline to one where you lived and the storm didn't exist _because_ of us. _For_ us, as our reward."

"A reward? Why?"

"Because of both of our sacrifices to save the town."

"Wait, wait, wait...wouldn't the storm have not happened if I died? That's why I told you change the picture. If I'm alive now, won't there be another storm again?"

"I think they changed it to where it won't and keep you alive too. Mom said the storm was Fate's way of compensating what I disrupted."

"No, fuck that! I don't believe fate or whatever would kill a thousand people just because the original plan was to kill just one."

"That may be just how it works, Chloe. I don't know. It's not fair, but who said life is? But think of this, Chloe. You _were_ supposed to die. Fate had it down in her daily planner."

"Oh, so Fate's a _she_ , now?"

"Actually, that's how mom addressed her."

"Figures Fate would be a beeatch." Off of Max's groan, Chloe shot back, "Sorry, couldn't resist. Ok, so I was supposed to die. Which I did. But, I'm here now. How?"

"Like I said, because of Mom's tribe. She gave me the impression that they sort of negotiated with Fate."

"How can anyone do that?"

"I don't know. Mom said her tribe has an even greater power than what she and I have. And I think I have a theory. You survived this timeline. But someone else didn't. Someone who was very much alive in the time where you died."

"Mark Jefferson," Chloe gasped.

"Right. Now, I have yet to ask Mom, but I think the tribe had Fate substitute one death for another."

"Jefferson died in my place."

"There's the Chloe deduction powers at work."

"That is the most poetic of fucking justice _ever_."

"Especially since he killed you in one timeline."

"Halle-fucking-lujah! Oh, I'm pumped, now. And not just with morphine!"

Max smiled at her friend, feeling the joy exuding from her. She then told her, "Look, Chloe, I know how you feel right now. And I can't be happier having you here again. But I think you should understand what this also means to you."

"What should it mean?"

"Your second chance. A gift that is rarely given."

That thought hit Chloe like a ton of bricks. Her voice broke when she asked, "Why me? Why not my dad? Why not Rachel? Why didn't _they_ get their second chance? Why am I the Chosen One? Oh, great. I'm Anakin Skywalker."

"At least you aren't Jar Jar Binks."

"Hey, he was funny, dammit!"

"Chloe, we were five when we first saw that." They had a quick chuckle and then Max turned serious again. "Listen, Chloe, I didn't think of it until you mentioned William and Rachel. You were given this second chance _because_ of your choice. William and Rachel both died as planned. They had no choice in the matter. I'm sure if they did they would certainly not choose to die. You _chose_ to die for the people of Arcadia Bay."

"And you chose to sacrifice me to do the same. Then why the fuck do I feel that I don't deserve coming back?"

"You do, Chloe. Mom's tribe thought so. They changed fate for the both of us. Don't question it. Accept it." Max let out a heavy sigh. "Let me tell you something. I don't know what decisions I may have in my future. But _the_ hardest decision I will ever make in my life is the choice to change that butterfly picture again." Max's voice started to break when she continued. "To sit in that bathroom again and hear you and Nathan and then the gunshot...I still don't know how I listened to that silence afterwards, knowing your were dying a few feet away from me. And I had to let you die." She sniffed. "When I was at your funeral, I thought I could handle your death. I knew I had friends here and they would help me through it. But it wouldn't be the same. My life would never be the same."

Max breathed in and continued. "There's something you should know. Just before Mom came to visit me before the timeline was changed again...I was so close...to changing the butterfly photo again. I thought of different ways to save you. The temptation was too strong. And that's the exact moment when the photo disappeared and mom knocked on my door."

Chloe gasped. "The photo. It's gone?"

"Yes. I won't be able to change it anymore. And now I won't need to." Max was on the brink of tears when she spoke again. She so desperately wanted to tell this to Chloe on the cliff during the storm. But there wasn't time. Now because of their sacrifices, they were together again. She had to get this out to Chloe, regardless. "I was tempted, though. At the time, I didn't care what would happen. I wanted you back, Chloe. I _needed_ you back. Because I...I realized that...I can't live in a world...without you in it."

Her emotion carried over to Chloe as she smiled with her own tears coming down her cheek. "Aw, fuck, I wish I could I could hug you now."

Max sprang up quickly from her seat to get closer to Chloe. She told her softly, "Don't you worry about that. I'll always come to you." Max reached down and kissed Chloe on the lips. And it was a welcomed kiss for the both of them. It was a kiss that wasn't a dare or a quick farewell. It was a kiss that survived time itself. Both felt the love between them that finally bloomed through time. From the beginnings of their pirate days to their struggles with death and fate. People around them may have never experienced the last week the same way they did. Chloe was right what she said on the cliff during the storm. The week to them was real. It was _their_ week all their own. And it felt right.

Until Chloe raised her head. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Max pulled back quick and said, "Sorry."

Chloe sat her head back down with less pain but said, "It's all right, Max. Believe it or not, it's greatest pain I've ever felt. If that makes any hella sense." Chloe held out her hand and Max grasped it tight as she sat back down.

"It does."

"So...now what Super Max?"

"Now, you get better. I'm sure you need rest."

"Rest? Fuck if I can even sleep with all that I know now." Chloe looked like she had a sudden thought. "Hey, why did we retain all of our memories of the last week anyway? Things that didn't happen in this timeline we remember. I mean, I'm not complaining."

"I think the practical reason was so that we don't repeat the same mistake over again. If we didn't know the price of my abuse of time powers, we would keep reverting into a loop. And I would try to keep saving you again."

"I am such a burden."

"But a good burden. I don't care. I'm just glad we remember this week. Best one of my life. So far."

"Yeah, we get to be dykes now in Arcadia Bay."

"I'm sure we're not the first."

"Nope. Guess you won't be 'going ape' with Warren anymore."

"Oh, god I forgot about the drive-in."

"Well, we had a pesky storm to deal with."

"Yeah. Besides, I think we need to get him and Brooke together. I know for a fact that they're perfect for each other."

"Interesting." Chloe looked down at Max's wrist and gasped, "Hey! That's Rachel's bracelet. How did you get it?"

"That's the only mystery. I thought you might know in this timeline."

"No. Last time I remember seeing it was on Frank. Maybe he gave it to you at some point." On reading Max's raised eyebrows, Chloe said, "You're right, this is Frank we're talking about. So that would never happen."

"When the timeline changed in my dorm room, it just appeared on my wrist. Mom already told me that Rachel couldn't be saved." Max fell silent in thought a moment. "Chloe. Do you think that...somehow between realities... Rachel herself...may have..."

"Max, that's impossible."

Max chuckled. "Chloe, I do believe that after all we have been through in the last week, we can take that word out of our vocabularies. I prefer to believe that giving me this...was Rachel's way of showing her approval of us."

That made Chloe tear up again, and she smiled wide and sniffed. "I can accept that. You are definitely Super Max. My god, how many names do we have for you?"

"Plenty. But you can add another one. Mom gave it to me. It's what her tribe called her when she was young with these same powers. It's in their language, so I had Mom pronounce it correctly so I could say it. _Ayoliei yu quu._ "

"Holy fuck, you can speak Indian. What does it mean?"

"Child of Time."

After a pause, Chloe said, "Well, it certainly fits." She then scowled. "You're not gonna make me pronounce it, are you?"

"Nah, it's more of a family name."

"Whew! Good." She stared at Max staring back at her. "Besides, out of all of your names, I still love Captain Max. And I _do_ love her. Till the day I die. _Again_."

"And I love Captain Chloe."

"Pirates."

"Forever," they both said. Max then lowered her head onto Chloe's lap and Chloe's hand ran through Max's hair.

THE END.


End file.
